A Decade
by Noizysilence
Summary: Chat wants to do something special for the person who left a special mark on his life, what exactly? Read and find out Chapter 3 on the way, I suck at summaries, LEAVE A REVIEW!
1. A Chat's Determination

Hey guys, Noizy here, before we started i just wanted to say thank and that im honored that you would take the time to read my story. This is my first time writing one so it would help me out so much if you could leave some reviews, no beta-reading so there might be a ton of errors, but whatever, without **FUR** ther-ado, heres my story

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT TO THOMAS ASTRUC AND ZAG TOONS

* * *

Chapter 1

(Adrien POV)

Ten years...

Ten WHOLE years...

Not days. Not months. Not hours, seconds or minutes.

but **YEARS.**

Not just one either but **TEN** , he slowly counted out the numbers to himself

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9..." he took a deep breath, "...10"

He couldn't believe it...He really couldn't believe it. Ten years since she had passed, ten years since he had seen her put into the ground, ten years since...since he had lost the first person to give him the love and warmth he so desperately wanted in his life, **NEEDED** in his life. The only other person to even come close to giving these same feelings to him was his Lady, but only to the extent of which a friend could convey these feeling.

"Friend..." he contemplated to himself, when it occurred to him that he said this, he took a short moment to **PAWS** for thought...

"hehe that was pretty good kid." he heard a tiny cat mumble with mouthful of the worst smelling cheese ever.

"Were they friends?" he inquired to himself. He considered them friends, hell, he even considered them to be best friends. Aside from Nino, Ladybug was the only person Adrien really ever talked to...save for Chloe but NO, JUST NO. If he was honest with himself, Ladybug was the only person to experience what Adrien was truly like, the flirty, pun-slinging **,** fencing prodigy, who in his spare time was a super hero, who saved Paris on the daily. Thing is, they never really got to just chillax and really **BE** friends. See the problem was , the only time they really ever saw each other was either during akuma attacks, and patrol. Usually, because of priorities in their civilian lives, wasting time was not an option, and the completion of their job, whether it be an akuma or patrol, was the focal point of their interactions so it could be done quickly and efficiently. There was evidence that pointed to them being friends however, the conversations filled with witty banter, the laughs shared, but they were kept short to focus on the task at hand. So were they friends? Honestly he didn't know, but for now he had bigger problems to deal with.

The idea had hit him as soon as he had opened his eyes this morning. Today was the tenth anniversary of his mother's passing and he was at a loss of what he should do. Should he do something extravagant to commemorate the day? Should he visit her favorite places in honor of her? Should he do anything at all? He just didn't know...

the small feline offered his opinion, "Maybe you should visit her grave, kid."

"That's...That's a **PURR** fect idea!" Adrien thought, Plagg, quite frankly, was a pain in the rear, but he really did have his moments. Thinking about it more he realized he should probably bring something to offer to her, he decided on flowers, but not just flowers, but her favorite, White Tulips

"Ironic isn't it, fitting even, that you would want Tulips, seeing as there are **TWO LIPS** you really would like to have." Plagg snorted. Adrien fiercely blushed at this, "Damn cat" he thought, while simultaneously, the image of a dark haired, blue-eyed, beauty in a red polka-dotted suit popped into his head, **[** the image of a blue-eyed, blue haired, girl in pink pants and a pink flower shirt also came to mind but that's a story for another fanfic ;) **]**

Adrien was still pondering on what he should do, when he suddenly felt the feelings of dread and despair completely overtake his mind and body.

"What...What if...What if she wouldn't want me to come." he whispered to himself, just loud enough for his tiny kwami to faintly pick up, the toxic thoughts continued. "It's been so long since I've visited her, would she even want me there? Would she accept what I've become, my hopes, my dreams, my beliefs?" Then a major thought hit him. "Would...Would she still love me?" At this, Adrien's feelings of dread and despair transformed into anguish and misery, as if someone had stuck a knife into the heart of his soul. He put his head into his hands as he felt tears start to form in his eyes. "I...I can't go." A single tear ran down his cheek.

The feline watched his chosen through all of this. What could he do? "Tikki is the one who gives the inspirational speeches not me." He thought. He had to do something though! It just tortured him to see someone who deserves so much, just drown in sorrow. "What could he do?" he asked himself. the only thing he could think of...

Adrien suddenly felt a small pressure on his shoulder, he removed his hands from face to find Plagg on him, arms stretched as far as they could go, seemingly in attempt to...hug him.

"Adrien, I never got to meet your mother and I will be honest and say I don't know alot about her..." Plagg started, "But from what ive heard when you talk about her, it's clear that she was a very loving, very caring, person. There is no doubt in my mind that she would except you, in fact I can say without any doubt that she would love the person you've become."

Adrien wiped away the tears, "Really?"

Plagg floated back in front of Adrien, " Kid, why do you sell yourself so short? You are...amazing, you're a hard worker, your friendly, a genius by all my criteria, you somehow find it in your heart to not absolutely slam Chloe, which personally I would have done by now. You do this while maintaining a hectic work schedule, and guess what? The only free time you have? YOU SPEND DEFENDING PARIS FROM MAGICAL SUPER VILLAINS! YOU ARE LITERALLY THE EMBODIMENT OF BAD LUCK! Yet I've never ONCE heard you whine about it, never once heard you say you want more credit, you accept everything life throws at you without any complaints, and GODDAMN IT, YOU DESERVE SOME CLOSURE!

Adrien was, for lack of better term, floored. He had never heard Plagg be so...so...passionate.

Adrien was brought of his thoughts by Plagg again, "Kid, I didn't wanna tell you this, because I didn't wanna raise that ego of yours..." Adrien chuckled, "But Ive been alive for a LONG time, and have had countless chosens...but...you... you're the best out of all of them."

The way Plagg said this so sincerely...Adrien was almost brought to tears again, he gently cupped plagg in his hands and felt the small feline nuzzle into him as he carefully brought him to chest, "Thank you, Plagg." He whispered. "Always Kid, Always."

Adrien released Plagg, on his face a look of new found confidence and strength. "Well we better tell Ladybug what's up, **PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!**

A flash of green light enveloped Adrien as he transformed into Chat Noir, the comedic, staff wielding half of Paris's super hero duo. he grabbed for said staff (conveniently placed at the small of his back might I add), pressed the green paw-print in the middle and made the call to his Lady.

* * *

Hope You guys liked, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review it would help me out so much

Marinette: When am I being introduced

Noizy: Get your yoyo out of Knot, don't worry, Chapter two is already in the works ;)

Marinette: EXCUSE ME?!

Noizy: Nothing...bye guys


	2. A Bug's Reluctance

IM BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Hey everybody its Noizy here, bringing you a new update to my story, it took me a little bit more time to write not because it was hard to write, but I was brainstorming ideas for future chapters and such, at first this wasn't gonna be a reveal fic but i can slowly see how I could make it work, let me know if you want me to turn this into a reveal fic, but anyway here's Marinettes's side of the story

I DONT OWN MIRACULOUS, ALL CHARACTERS OWNED BY THOMAS ASTRUC AND ZAG TOONZ

* * *

"Tikki, can I ask you your opinion on something?"

"It looks great, Marinette, all the hard work is paying off, and I'm sure it will turn out great!" Tikki swiftly answered. Marinette giggle while turning from her work bench, where her latest project currently lay, "Thanks Tikki, but that isn't what I was talking about." Marinette replied to the small red Kwami. "Oh then what exactly did you mean Marinette?"

Marinette took a second to better form the question in her mind, "Has Chat Noir seemed a little...off recently?" She used hand gestures to try to better illustrate her point. Tikki gave her a puzzled look, "You mean as if something has been bothering him and it's affecting him?" Tikki asked, "YES! exactly Tikki." Marinette responded, however she suddenly put her head down and sighed, "I wanna ask him what's wrong, but I worry that would be too intrusive into his personal life, ya know? Yet, I just have this gut **FELINE**..." Marinette quickly covered her mouth with her hands while Tikki gave her an "I heard that" grin. " **FEELING,** that something is up with him and I want to help." Tikki floated down in front of Marinette's face, "Marinette..." She began, "It's never a bad thing to express concern for a friend." Tikki concluded, offering the advice with a small smile.

"Friend..." Marinette's thoughts had stopped, and her mind centered on this one word uttered by Tikki. "Were they friends?" She pondered, she thought they were. In all honesty, she believed they were best friends. Admittedly, they didn't act like it though. In a way, they acted more like...co-workers, two people coming together to perform a job and then they just leave. The creation of this situation was, in a way, her own doing. See, because of her responsibilities in her civilian life **(** her designing, school, and being class representative to name a few **)** , she tried to find ways to be more time productive in the activities she partook in. So that, she would never be in a pinch in one aspect of her life, because of a need for her attention in another facet. For this reason, whenever the need arose for her to transform into the miraculous ladybug, this ideal made her want to complete whatever the task at hand, whether an akuma or patrol, as quickly and efficiently as possible so that she could then move on another priority in her life. While this worked like a **charm...** Marinette slapped her palm to her fore-head, "That Chat might be rubbing off on me." While it worked, it usually meant that any type of messing around or just goofing off was cut out. The completion of the mission was always at the forefront. Coupled with the the fact she had made it explicitly clear she didn't want them revealing anything about their civilian lives, **(** She appreciated that he respected the request so thoroughly **)**. This meant...well it meant they never really talked. **FUR** ther..."Damn cat" Marinette thought. Furthermore it made Marinette very serious about getting things done...maybe a little too serious. "He probably thinks im just a stick in the mud..."

"Well, maybe that's why he's such a perfect fit for you" Tikki said, again offering some of her endless wisdom with a smile.

Once again Marinette couldn't really argue with Tikki. She could admit that she was prone to becoming a liiiittle to serious on the battlefield at times. She would be so worried about how to deal with an Akuma, or the damage it would cause, that she would lose herself in her own mind trying to figure out a solution. Until however, Chat Noir would **CHAT**..."excuse me" she said...Chat noir would **CRACK** some lame pun or joke that...

"It's so cute and funny how you act like you hate all of his jokes" Tikki suddenly interrupted, giggling. "Whoops!" a small blush formed on Marinette's cheeks, had she said that out loud? She hoped she did, because if she didn't, that meant Tikki could read minds, and that was **REALLY BAD,** for recently she had, had some very..."r-rated"... thought about her crush Adrien Agreste. She blushed even harder, but then sighed dreamily, "Ahhhhh, Adrien..."

"Yes, you did say that out loud, Marinette." Tikki said, failing to contain her laughter

"Oh ok, good." was Marinette's response.

This caused Tikki to stifle her laughter even harder **(** In all actuality, Tikki could read minds , and knew about her chosen's thoughts. She decided however, to keep it a secret for now. She didn't want Marinette to pass out from embarrassment **),** "Anyway, back to the point. " Tikki said, still giggling to herself.

"Like I was saying..." Marinette said, eying Tikki wearily. Chat would make some joke that she couldn't help but giggle or smile at, **(** She also appreciated he never made any crude or rude jokes as he had said himself, "I don't need to be vulgar to be funny" **)** , and this one small act usually, not only brought her back to reality, but for some reason a plan of attack of attack would always come to her immediately. Weirdly enough, it always seemed to work too. So were they friends? She liked to think so, even if they, or rather she, didn't really act like it.

"If, it's any consolation Marinette, I whole-heartedly believe he feels the same." Tikki said, giving Marinette a huge grin. It was infectious, as Marinette couldn't help but smile with her Kwami.

"Thanks Tikki, Chat Noir really...

"Marinette, Chat Noir is trying to contact you." Tikki interrupted suddenly. This came as a surprise to Marinette. "Really? Why? Is it an Akuma?" She quickly got out of her chair ready to get to the battle field asap. "No, there would've been some report of it, and I would've had some sense of it. "Oh, ok. Well still lets transform and answer him, **TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"** She was then engulfed in a flash of red light and was transformed in to Ladybug, the lucky, yo-yo wielding half of Paris's super duo. She opened op her yo-yo, and accepted the call...

"Hello?" she answered

 _ **"Hello Ladybug. How are you today? I hope I didn't disturb you doing anything?"**_

"Strike one." Marinette thought, he always called her bugaboo when he called her...not that she liked it or anything, she swore she heard Tikki giggling in her mind

"Not at all Kitty, wassup?"

 _ **"I just wanted to inform you that unfortunately, due to prior engagements in my civilian life, I can't be there for patrol today."**_

"Strike two." He missed two **PURR** fe...I mean **per** fect...opportunities to make a couple cat puns.

"No problem, i think I can manage it today." Marinette replied

 _ **"Great, Thanks Ladybug."**_ and with that he signed off.

"And strike three." she thought. Not only had he missed three opportunities to make puns, he did not make one flirty comment, "Not that I care..." She thought **(** She swore she could hear Tikki laughing **)**.

She then de-transformed back into Marinette and let Tikki her hands. "Marinette, what are you gonna do?" Tikki questioned her chosen. Marinette thought, "Something is definitely up with Chat Noir, unfortunately, we don't know what, so we gotta let him deal with it." The idea of her not wanting to reveal their civilian lives had come to mind. Marinette offered a smile small, "For now, you and I are gonna finish this new dress I've been working on." Tikki giggled "Sounds like a plan." She returned to the desk with Tikki on her shoulder, unaware of what the day would bring and how it would change everything she thought she knew.

* * *

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! No spoilers for what's next but i think we can all guess whats gonna happen hahaha, anyway i should upload the next part by the end of this weekend, or sometime early next week, with that said, Plagg lets go find you some Camembert

" **FINALLY, im starving!**

Peace Guys!


End file.
